


You're Under Arrest

by fairytaleslayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Police AU, Undercover AU, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleslayer/pseuds/fairytaleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an undercover cop posing as a drug dealer deals to an undercover cop posing as a drug buyer?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>"What do mean I'm under arrest? You're under arrest!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll right now with this writing thing! Pretty sure I've written near ten thousand words in the last four days, which is probably the most prolific I've ever been. Don't get used to it, because that's all going to change when school starts on Tuesday.
> 
> I was prompted by the lovely Sam to write this fic from a post on Tumblr by 'fasterfood'.

Lexa tugged on the rattiest clothes she owned, already looking forward to the end of this sting. Posing as a drug user was not her favorite undercover job ever, and she couldn’t wait to move on to something more interesting. But someone was flooding the streets of Polis with heroin – some new kind that was more addicting than ever. Users were overdosing across the city, filling up the area hospitals to capacity.

Lexa’s mission as an undercover beat cop was to locate a seller with the new heroin and get close enough to follow them to their supplier. Hopefully that person was the direct source of the drug, and not just another middle man, otherwise Lexa’s job would get a lot more complicated.

She knew there were several other undercover officers working the same job from different angles – some as buyers, others as sellers – although she didn’t know their identities. It was a way to keep everyone involved safe. If one of their covers was blown, the rest of the team would be all right.

Lexa threw on a long coat to cover her disguise and pulled the hood up before leaving her house and hurrying to her car. She drove to the station quickly, anxious to get her assignment location so she could get the night over with.

“Lexa, I’m glad you’re here,” Sergeant Marcus Kane, head of the task force, greeted her when she walked in. “We can get you started and on your way before anyone else gets here.”

“Hey, boss. I’m the first to arrive?”

“As always.” That was true. Lexa had been raised that on time was late, and it had carried over to her adult life. “So you’re going to be on the South Side tonight. Blake is going to be staked out on DropShip Avenue if you run into any trouble and need an exit.”

“Which Blake, Sir?”

“Octavia.”

Relief washed through her. She liked both Blakes well enough, but Octavia was much easier to be around than Bellamy. Bellamy had followed Octavia into the force to watch her back, and he acted too much like an older brother to her. Lexa could look out for herself.

“She’ll take you to the drop zone. Get our man, Woods. Dismissed.”

* * *

Clarke pulled on her loosest black jeans, a ripped black tee, and her leather jacket, and tugged a red snapback low over her eyes. She was ready for this undercover job to be over and eager to go home to Ark City. She was on loan from her precinct to Polis’, acting as a new face that would hopefully keep the other street people from recognizing that cops were around.

Clarke’s mission as an undercover detective was to search out potential buyers of a dangerous new version of heroin. Polis was being overrun by the drug, and the Polis precinct was in desperate need of help finding the supplier. Clarke’s job was to get in with multiple users, use those connections to meet other sellers, and hopefully find the direct source supply.

She knew several other people were working the streets from different angles – buyers, sellers, and the like. Their bosses were keeping the rest of the force’s identities secret though, in case any of them became compromised and needed an extraction. Her cover, if blown, wouldn’t hurt any other officer.

Clarke pulled into the still unfamiliar station and hurried inside.

“Ah, Detective Griffin. Good to see you again.”

She nodded politely. “And you, Sergeant Kane.”

“Kane will do just fine. I’m glad of the chance to meet you. You come highly recommended from Captain Jaha over in Ark,” the Sergeant complimented.

Clarke shrugged. “He has to say that. He’s been friends with my mom for years.”

“Well, then your record speaks for itself. It’s a pleasure to have you here,” Kane amended.

“Glad to help out. Where am I stationed today?”

“You’re going to be on the South Side. Blake is going to be staked out on Weather Street if you run into any trouble and need an out.”

“Which Blake, Sir?” Clarke inquired.

“Bellamy.”

Clarke nodded. She liked both Blakes. Bellamy was a bit of a flirt, but did the job first. Octavia was a hothead, but Clarke liked that about her. The three of them got along well, and she would miss them when she returned to Ark City.

“He’ll take you to the drop site. Good luck, Griffin. Dismissed.”

* * *

Lexa shivered. The wind was bitter that night, and her shitty clothes were doing nothing to block it from reaching her skin. If she died of pneumonia doing this job, she was suing the department. She’d successfully purchased heroin from two different buyers, but they were small fry. Not worth the pick-up.

“How you doing out there, Lexa?” Octavia asked through the radio hidden in Lexa’s ear.

“Cold,” she snapped.

“You wanna call it a night? Boss wouldn’t want you in the hospital over this. We can catch the guy tomorrow,” Octavia offered.

“Maybe,” Lexa admitted. “I’ll try one more seller. If they seem like they may know something, I’ll bag ‘em and we can go home.”

“Sounds good to me, Commander.”

“Don’t call me that.”

* * *

Clarke shivered in sympathy as she eyed all the people holing it up for the night in abandoned buildings or in boxes, grateful for her leather jacket that at least offered _some_ protection from the cold. The hospital wasn’t just going to be seeing patients with drug overdoses in the coming weeks. Plenty would be coming in with pneumonia if it didn’t warm up at all.

“How you doing, Clarke?” Bellamy asked through her earpiece.

“I’m okay. Can’t say the same for the rest of these people,” Clarke replied.

“You ready to call it? If no one’s out, Boss would want you to come in, get some rest,” Bellamy offered.

“Thanks, Bellamy. I might try one more buyer, see if they know anything useful enough to warrant a pick-up,” Clarke decided.

“Your call, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

* * *

Lexa spotted a blonde weaving her way up the street, looking over all the people on the sidewalk before disappearing into an alley. She was a little surprised – women weren’t often drug mules – but that curiosity might mean that she was higher up in the food chain.

Lexa followed her.

* * *

Clarke felt eyes on her as she took up her station in the alleyway.

“You got incoming, Princess,” Bellamy murmured.

The detective watched the slight woman with wild brown hair stumble her way onto the side street. She felt a pang when she saw the other woman’s torn clothes and how she rubbed her arms for warmth. She was gorgeous underneath the mess, Clarke could see. How had she fallen this far down?

* * *

“Definitely a seller, Lexa,” Octavia said.

Lexa rolled her eyes. As if she couldn’t tell. She shambled her way up to the blonde, trying to play her part convincingly. The other woman watched her expectantly, letting the potential customer come to her.

“You looking to buy?” she inquired shortly.

Lexa’s brows raised in surprise. That was forthcoming. The woman must want to be out of the weather if she was initiating with a customer. “Thirty,” she muttered, stating the dollar amount she had to ‘spend’.

* * *

“Thirty,” was the mumble Clarke got in reply. She nodded. That was fairly standard for a common buyer, giving them less than half a gram to work with. Most of them didn’t have thirty dollars to spend at a time, but users scrounged it somehow.

Clarke dug for one of the little packets of the drug. “You should get out of the cold for the night,” she suggested.

“Don’t make conversation with her!” Bellamy yelled, making Clarke wince.

* * *

“Why is she yammering at you?” Octavia yelled, making Lexa cringe.

_Maybe because she’s confident that she’s safe. Maybe she has back up lying around somewhere, meaning she’s high rank,_ Lexa sassed in her head. _So do your damn job and find out._

“Oh, maybe she’s got back up,” Octavia realized. Lexa smirked. Once this woman made the handoff, Lexa would make her move.

* * *

_How am I supposed to assess her value if I don’t get her to talk?_ Clarke sassed at Bellamy in her head. _Use your brain, nerd._

“Never mind,” Bellamy muttered.

Clarke nodded knowingly. She took her hand out of her jacket pocket and went for her backpack instead. She dug around in there, playing for time.

 

_She’s stalling_ , Lexa realized. _Why is she stalling?_ She fidgeted, wanting to make the trade so that she could arrest this woman and go home.

 

Clarke saw that the brunette was getting antsy. _Fuck it. I’m handing over the drugs and making the arrest. Kane can figure out what to do with her,_ she decided. She pulled out a small packet of white powder that _wasn’t_ heroin, and held it out for the woman.

 

_Gotcha,_ Lexa smirked, grabbing the bag. She let it drop to the ground. “Police, put your hands in the air,” she ordered.

 

“Police, hands in the air!” Clarke ordered.

 

Nobody moved. “WHAT?!” they both shouted.

* * *

“Lexa what’s going on, I lost visual!” Octavia called.

“Clarke give me an update, I can’t see you,” Bellamy said at the same time two blocks to the east.

* * *

Clarke reached for her gun but Lexa was quicker. “Uh-uh. Keep your hands where I can see them,” she demanded, her weapon locked on the blonde’s shoulder.

The blonde raised her hands in a peaceful gesture, palms out. “Easy. You don’t want to be doing that lady. I’m a detective.”

“Cut the crap. _I’m_ the police officer here,” Lexa retorted. She tapped into her earpiece, keeping an eye on the blonde as she spoke to Octavia. “We’re all good here, but I need backup to Ton DC Street,” she requested. “You’re under arrest,” she told Clarke.

“Okay I think we got off on the wrong foot here, and you’re clearly out of it, so why don’t we just –” Clarke pulled her weapon from her waistband, aiming at Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette’s eyes widened, but she didn’t pull the trigger. “You might want to put that gun down, now,” Clarke suggested. “You’re the one under arrest.”

Lexa shook her head. “Not a chance. You think I’m scared of a druggie, you _branwada_?”

“Well you certainly know the _sleng_ , so it seems to me that you’re the druggie, which means I’m going to have to take you in.”

“Not on your life, _skrish,_ ” Lexa retorted.

“Now that’s just rude.”

* * *

Clarke and Lexa breathed a sigh of relief when they heard sirens approaching in the distance. They were still in their standoff, but they had silently agreed to wait for backup before doing anything drastic. If there was any chance the other was telling the truth, neither wanted to shoot a fellow officer.

Three cruisers spun into the alleyway, cutting off the exit. “Freeze!” an officer yelled as men piled from the cars, weapons at the ready.

“If you have a badge, now would be the time to show it,” Clarke muttered to Lexa.

“You first,” Lexa shot back.

“Guns down!” the same officer yelled. None of the men recognized the two officers in their street clothes, and thus didn’t know which one had called for backup.

“Listen, gents, my name is Clarke Griffin, and I’m a detective for Ark City,” Clarke called. “I’m going to reach for my badge, now, and would appreciate it if you refrained from shooting me.” She slowly went for her jacket pocket with one hand, pulling out a badge. She held it up for all the officers to see. “You’re turn,” she told Lexa.

Fuming, Lexa lowered her gun. “Guys, it’s me Lexa,” she said, showing them her own badge. “Stand down.” Clarke lowered her gun immediately, with the rest of the cops following more slowly.

“Did you seriously just arrest another cop?” both Blakes asked at the same time.

Both police officers winced. They’d forgotten they’d left their mikes on.

* * *

“And that, ladies and gents, is how Clarke and Lexa met for the first time,” Octavia wrapped up her Maid of Honor speech as the audience laughed.

Clarke and Lexa blushed deeply, Lexa hiding her face in her hands. Clarke grinned and leaned over to give the embarrassed woman a kiss on the cheek. “Maybe not the best of starts, but it’s still the best story I’ve ever heard,” she whispered into her new wife’s ear.

Lexa nodded, looking at her wife adoringly. She wouldn’t trade their beginning for anything.


End file.
